


Alpha Revali Omage Link

by Rosiebright95



Series: Here we are in the future [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Caring, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebright95/pseuds/Rosiebright95
Summary: Link and Revali get some alone time in the castle but gets a surprise visit by Ganon (ganon is not evil in this





	Alpha Revali Omage Link

Link gasps softly as he felt small nibbles on his neck from his lover Revali. He moan softly as he felt the soft feathers softly brush against his small naked form. "A-Ah Revali!" He murred softly as he felt Revali's huge wings slowly slide down from his sides down to his hips and he felt Revali pull him even closer.   
"We ca- ahh not here I-Im to scared t-" Link can barely form any words as Revali moved his wings and cupped his small tone ass in his huge wings.  
"Hmmm shh my beautiful omega your safe and sound with me just relax and let me do all the work." Revali softly whispered into his ear as Link wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt Revali twin 14" long 4" thick cocks with two large knots at the end of them softly rub against his ass and back.  
Link felt Revali softly press his forehead against his as he looks Revali in the eyes softly shocking at the size of his lover. "But what if someone catchss us?"  
"Dont worry about them I'll deal with them you just relax and enjoy again my love" Revali sound in ordering and loving tone as Link nodded. He pressed his face into Revali neck feathers as he lined himself up with Links soft tight hole. Link gasps as he feels Revali press both of his huge twin cocks against his hole and tightens his grip on Revali and nuzzles his neck. "Its okay remember its me, not that bastered" Revali softly whispers into Links ear.  
"I'll protect you" he says just before Link feels his hole start to streach as Revali starts to push his cocks into Links ass. He moans softly at Links tighteness and tightens his grip around Links hips as he thrusts himself deeper and deeper into Link as he tightens his ass around Revali huge members.  
"A-Ah ah ahhh Revali i-its to much pl-please sto-" link barely lets out as Revali pulls him closer as he continues to thrust slowly and gently. Revali holds Links close as he watches his cocks slowly slide in deeper and deeper into Link and after a bit he half way into Link.  
"Your doing great my love your already half way there" he softly pants as he rubs Links hips.  
Link can barely think straight as he feels himself get fuller and fuller with each thrust. He looks at the hour candle by his nightstand which was just lit before they had began and is now completely melted. He felt Revali thrust a bit faster and harder and he grasps a hand full of feathers in each hand as he hears Revali moan and pant.  
Link holds onto Revali tightly as he felt him push deeper and deeper until finally he feels Revalis two huge thick knots press against his ass.  
"Th-There we go my love you did a good job taking both of them" he hears Revali say softly as he nuzzles his cheeks softly "now all thats peft is to knot us tog-" he was cut off by Link shocking his head  
"N-no its their to big Revali please don't" he softly whimpers into Revali's ear. He felt his lovers tightens his grip on his hips.  
"Like i said my beautiful omega just relax and let me do everything" he says softly as he pushes his knots against Links ass. "I've got you" he murrs softly into Links ears as he thrust hard and slow making Link moan and whimper underneath him as he thrusts.  
Link whimpers as he feels his ass stretch wider and wider as he feels Revali's knot slowly slide into him making him squirm softly "Neh please st-" he gasps and whimpers as he feels Revali force his knots into him with one hard thrust.  
Link pants heavliy as he looks down as see two bulges in him made by the tips of Revali's cocks as he lays against Revalis chest panting heavily as he looks up at him "See i knew you could take it all my love" Revali softly says as he makes soft thrust with his hips making Link bounce up and down a bit.  
Link softly moans at he gentle thrust until he feels softly hot start to fill him and he squirms softly "hmm theres your very first load of my seed my beautiful omega"  
"Aahhh Revali i-its to hot" he softly whispers as Revali softly rubs his sides and hips"Dont worry, its okay i got you besides you'll get use to the feeling cause I'm not even close to being done with you yet my beautiful omega" Revali playfully says as Link snuggles close into his chest and Revali wraps his wings around Link.  
Just as Link closes his eyes he hears the door open and so does Revali by the reaction of him pulling and holding Link closer to him as they both see thier friend Ganondorf at the door grinning ear to ear "Well i never thought th-" he was cut off before he could finish with a pissed off glare from Revali  
"You tell a soul and i will kill you!" Revali says in a whisper yell as he sees Ganondorf eyes look down towards Link.Link has a terrified look on his face as he feels him try to hide deeper into his feathers as he hears Ganondorf softly say "Dont worry, i wont tell a soul your secert is safe with me. But i do have a question"  
Revali and Link look at him with a caution and curious look "Can i tag team Link with you Revali? I mean your not using his mo-" he couldnt finish what he was about to say when Revali shot three arrows at him as a warming of whats to come if he finishes that sentance or asks that ever again.


End file.
